The Deadly Dare Game
by Mr.Zeze
Summary: What started as a simple dare game between Justine and Louise ended up as a disaster for everyone else. It happened because of peeling an onions, but where did the vampires and werewolves come from?


**WARNING: This is not a serious story and never has been, it's merely my imagination. It's probably not suitable for under 13 year olds so don't read it if you're underage. If you're just going to flame this because of the content, understand that this is a parody.**

**The original storyline was written in February 2004 when I was 8 years old via the old CBBC gamepage for Tracy Beaker. That was when series 3 of The Story of Tracy Beaker was latest. I editted this more than 8 years later and here's the brand new version. Be careful...**

The Deadly Dare Game

One day, Justine Littlewood and Louise Govan were sneaking downstairs at the Dumping Ground on a Saturday morning. Duke was not in there, so they started to plan.

"Hey Louise," called Justine. "I dare you to peel an onion."

"That's too easy," said Louise.

Louise took out a sharp knife and began to peel the onion. Justine clumsily dropped juice on the floor. She bent to pick it up, but Louise somehow got in the way and slipped. Justine somehow bit Louise's pussy! Louise dropped the knife screaming, which hit Justine.

Justine, who was hit by the knife died, and Louise died after her minge was bitten off. Lily Kettle came into the room and screamed her head off. Tracy Beaker came in.

"What's going on Lily?" Lily pointed at Justine's body and Louise's naked corpse lying on the floor.

"Hee hee hee!" giggled Tracy. "Now I have revenge on them two." Suddenly, Lily grabbed Tracy's neck and tried to bite into it as if she were a vampire.

Tracy jumped out of the way and said, "Oh no, now the Dumping Ground is under attack by fucking vampires!"

* * *

One hour later, Shelly was preparing dinner. "Everyone, tuck into your dinner. It's Tracy Treat, Juicy Justine, Liver from Louise and…"

What was the secret ingredient? Everyone wondered.

"It's Shelly's bum!" shouted Mike. Cam ate it and coughed.

* * *

After Cam died, Bouncer kissed Duke and Frank Roasted Jody Jackson. Elektra wanted to taste Lily's Vampire tits, but she saw that Gina was growing until she became a giant. Elektra hid, and saw that Gina was approaching Gus who was on the piano… ooh!

Oh no. Elektra had to do something, but Gus was instantly munched by the monster. Elektra said, "Oh well," and decided to save herself. She ran into the kitchen, looking for a weapon. She found a knife, but didn't use it since it was covered with tit-stains.

Ah here's a gun! Elektra ran into the living room aiming the gun at Gina who was on the floor, dead. Who killed her? Tracy Beaker appeared.

"Tracy, you're alive!" Tracy smiled, and said, "Come here, Elektra."

Oh no, Tracy was now a lesbian ghost about to haunt her next victim! Tracy came closer.

What to do? Tracy had lust in her eyes. Elektra couldn't escape. She was about to be molested by a dyke ghoul. Oh dear. Tracy grinned and started to eject some vile puke from her ghost mouth. "This will fucking kill you, bitch!"

"Bye world," said Elektra, who was waiting to be captured.

* * *

What the fuck? Tracy had somehow been killed. What happened? Elektra watched Tracy's spirit disappearing.

"No!" were her last words.

"Oh great," said Elektra. Everyone else is dead and I'm the only survivor. How the hell did that happen?" She heard a noise.

A werewolf appeared. It transformed into Liam O'Donovan. "I killed Tracy and saved you," he announced.

"My hero!" Elektra screamed and leapt into his arms. They had sex for the rest of the night to celebrate that they were alive. But all was different the following morning…

* * *

Everyone was alive. Louise's pussy was unbitten. The rest of the characters watched Liam sexing Elektra. But it didn't matter now, because it was supposedly just a dream. From bitten pussies to Tracy-ghosts to transforming werewolves. Whatever next?

But who's that over there?

"Hi everyone," called Lily, appearing with her two henchmen, Poppy and Rosie. Lily bared her sharp teeth and came closer, her assistants also advancing.

The Dumping Ground residents backed away but were too late – Lily instantly infected everyone!


End file.
